pendragonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Reginald
|Fullname = Sir Reginald of Tisbury|Culture = Cymric|Region = Salisbury|Class = Vassal Knight|Land = Tisbury|Gender = Male|Knighted = 490|Married = 490}} Sir Reginald of the house of Tisbury squired for his two cousins, Sirs Edgar and Robert and soon after their glorious deaths in battle was knighted and made head of the family. After Reginald was knighted, Earl Roderick tasked him with investigating a series of disappearances in Salisbury. Sir Reginald discovered the plot when he was captured the Mad Praetor Syagrius. After escaping captivity to warn his liege of the threat, Sir Reginald was sent to join the army marching north to Malahaut. The Salisbury knights deepened their camraderie by engaging in mock duels and savoring the legendary taste of Squire Tyrone's bacon while marching north. At Malahaut he witnessed Sir Blewydd's recounting of the Quest for Excalibur and the peace between King Uther and the Centurion King. While the Salisbury knights enjoyed the king's festivities in London, Sir Reginald got drunk at a drinking establishment and punched a Christian monk in the street. After returning home from London, the Salisbury knights were tasked with investigating the mystery in the Selwood Forest, where they came face to face with both the Witch and the Devourer in the Mist. He married Alis in the year 490 and she gave birth to twins Kenneth and Florie within the year. The children were born healthy, so although their first winter was harsh, they lived to grow strong and make their parents proud. More joyous news followed as his brother Eliot married Violette the same year. In the year 491 Sir Reginald duelled Sir Jarradan, a promising swordsman knighted in the same year as he, and acquitted himself admirably. The Black Wolf of Tisbury took part in the siege of castle Terrabil and came very close to death yet again. After the battle was won, he was appointed to garrison the castle they'd taken along with the other Salisbury knights. While they were stationed there, dark tidings reached them from the south: Pevensey had been razed by raiders. At castle Terrabil they were appointed under the command of Sir Thebert of Marlborough who challenged the Salisbury contingent to a hunting contest. Sir Reginald followed Sir Thebert's lead and the two of them tracked down a yale, a strange and magical beast. The head of the peculiar horned beast won them the contest. Later in the year Sir Reginald attended prince Madoc's funeral at Stonehenge. On the night before King Uther was to marry Lady Ygraine, the widow of Cornwall, the Terrabil garrison held a celebration, also attended by Sir Rhisiart, the steward of Levcomagus. The Salisbury knights took the steward up on a challenge to drinking contest. Many a tankard was downed and the next day the cadre of knights woke up in soiled clothes in the middle of the woods. They're memories of the previous night were vague at best, but many voiced suspicions of Sir Rhisiart being to blame. Their previous hunting with Sir Thebert in the woods proved to be invaluable in the knights finding their way back to castle Terrabil. From there they hurried to castle Tintagel for the wedding, discovering that their finer clothes had been helpfully sent ahead with Sir Rhisiart. After standing ashamed at the back of the assembly and then hurrying to get changed, the Salisbury cadre attended the rest of the celebration. An outraged Sir Reginald challenged Sir Rhisiart to a duel to bring his trickery at Terrabil to light. The steward of Levcomagus asked a more capable knight to defend his honor in the duel that was to be fought until first blood. After Sir Reginald lost, he bit back his bitterness and acknowledged that the knight who beat him was in the right and the more honorable and worthier of them. After that he let the matter of the drinking contest go, although he swore in his heart never to trust Sir Rhisiart again. That same year Sir Reginald and his wife lady Alis were also blessed with a second daughter, Caetlin. Though the child was born sickly and the winter was harsh, all his children and ladywife fared well. Sir Reginald's father was not so fortunate as his young daughter, Sir Reginald's step-sister Elaine, grew ill and perished during the cold, dark winter. Category:Player Characters